


Bad liar

by rosalina2124



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Ben/Kylo get's saved from Snoke's wrath,will he have the strength to heal,and will he find it within himself to back to the light side,and will his mom be able to help him???? Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult yearAnd terrors don't prey onInnocent victimsTrust me, darling, trust me darlingIt's been a loveless yearI'm a man of three fearsIntegrity, faith andCrocodile tearsTrust me, darling, trust me, darlingSo look me in the eyesTell me what you seePerfect paradiseTearing at the seamsI wish I could escapeI don't wanna fake itWish I could erase itMake your heart believeBut I'm a bad liar, bad liar





	Bad liar

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just mom and I relax. I know she’s just checking on me,making sure my fever hasn’t gone up any. It’s weird that she cares,I mean I know she’s my mom,but after everything I did,have done,turning to the dark side,joining Snoke,abandoning her,I’ve used plenty of chances,why she’s taken me back now,I don’t know. She saved me from Snoke’s wrath,I was so close to death,would’ve been dead,had she not saved me,something convinced her,the force maybe,a mother’s love,something,because she did. She made them come back for me,and they got me back onto the resistance ship. I fought it at first but I’ve come to accept it now,I’m here,she’s taking care of me,I just need to let my guard down,which is hard,after everything Snoke did to me,just in the last few days,and over the years in general,it’s hard.

It was either be strong,hide the pain,or get eaten alive,no room for vulnerability,a skill that’s been learned way too well. “Easy love,it’s alright Ben,it’s just me,it doesn’t feel like your fever’s gone up any,how are you feeling”she murmurs placing a cool hand on my cheek,tracing my scar that runs from under my eye,down my cheek. It’s weird being called Ben again,I’ve been Kylo for so long,to go back is weird,hard. “About the same Mom”I murmur,she hasn’t been mom to me for a long time now,but I think giving the circumstances it’s acceptable. “That’s what I thought,I’m going to check the wound on your side if it’s alright,get some more bacta on it”she murmurs softly as I nod,letting her help me onto my non injured side,wincing in pain. Everything hurts,even with the pain meds,I can tolerate it,but it still hurts “Shh I know baby boy”she murmurs carding her fingers through my inky black hair,soothing,comforting.

I see her get the supplies,Bacta gel,new bandages,and she sits it on the bed beside me. I watch as she sits beside me,and she pulls the sheets down a little bit to expose me,the doctor wanted to keep my shirt off for now,for easier access to my wounds. I feel her dab at the bandage with a wet cloth,to make it a little less painful,and she pulls it away,revealing red,inflamed,marred skin. I feel her clean it,it stings a little bit,I hear her murmur comforting,soothing words,to try and sooth me,and she uses the force a little as well. Then she puts the cool bacta gel on it,which feels good,and she puts a bandage on it. She does the same with the wound on my chest,then she pulls the sheets back over me. Then she gets up,to put supplies away,and she does so then she comes back over to me,sitting on the edge of the bed. “Get some sleep alright sweet boy,I’ll be here,I promise”she murmurs running a cool hand through my hair. I know it’s probably surreal to have me back,here with her,to be able to touch me,care for me. I nod,too tired to say anything,and I try to relax. I sense her use the force a little bit,to soothe me,calm me,and it works. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe for the first time in forever,last thoughts on my mind being of where I’m going to go from here,how everything is going to change,and how I’m going to get through everything.


End file.
